Breaking Points
by LexiAtalla
Summary: *This is a chapter I cut from Highway To Hell 2 because unlike the usual Wincest and Destiel I have in my fics quite a few people don't like desperation and watersport fics... ...If you are used to my works of pure porn this has more talking that my usual. Also just a heads up ... two that are underage will be present and the convo gets a little... yeah.


*This is a chapter I cut from Highway To Hell 2 because unlike the usual Wincest and Destiel I have in my fics quite a few people don't like desperation and watersport fics... so I pulled the chapter and decided to put it as a standalone...If you are used to my works of pure porn this has more talking that my usual. Also just a heads up ... two that are underage will be around during this and the conversation gets a little ... yeah*

...

Ellen knocked on the door to the spare bedroom, "Lex get your ass up it's well past noon ... John will be here in less than an hour and we all need to be ready to head out." She leaned against the door shaking her head at the silence, "Are you even in there?" Pushing the door open she stepped inside the room, "Oh...Um...Sorry.."

"Don't be... it's my fault for not answering you." Lex smiled as she pulled a pair of jeans on, "So John will be here soon..." Grabbing her shirt off the headboard she slipped it on before smacking the lump in the sheets, "Get up... we need to get ready to head out!"

Sam groaned as he pulled the sheet off his head, "Already?" He ran a hand across his face, "I'm awake..."

Ellen smiled, "Get dressed and come on downstairs... lunch is ready." She laughed as someone else stirred under the sheets, "You too Dean."

Dean chuckled softly, "Yes Mother..."

"Don't you dare..." Ellen smiled as she left the room and made her way down to the kitchen.

"They awake?" Bobby looked up from his book, smiling as Ellen nodded, "Wow... that's amazing."

Chrissy yawned, "The walls in this house are thin... they kept me up almost all night."

"Tell me about it..." Josephine shook her head as she poured a cup of coffee, "Think I might of slept a couple of hours at the most."

Lex laughed as she stood in the archway, "We didn't mean to keep anyone awake... sorry."

Ellen smiled, "They need to get used to it anyway."

"Just like we need to get used to the fact that Aiden spends way too long in the shower." Sam bit his bottom lip as he crossed the kitchen, "He needs to learn how to hurry up or leave the door unlocked."

Lex laughed, "And you need to learn a little bladder control."

"Do not!"

"Yeah you do..." Lex shook her head as she tried to hide a smile, "You pee more than a little kid..."

Dean chuckled, "She's right Sammy... you know we will be stopping after an hour on the road."

Sam smirked at Lex. "Wanna bet?"

Dean watched as Lex sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she locked eyes with Sam. "You'll lose Sammy..."

"I'll win."

Dean chuckled, "The moment we pull out of the drive the game is on."

"Change of subject...are we still taking the van?" Bobby shuffled thru a few papers spread out on the table... "Needs gas if we are."

"Not sure... John might take his truck, and I'm not sure you can get Dean to leave the Impala here."

"Honestly I'd rather not be present for their little game..." Bobby shook his head, "It's just going to end in..." He trailed off as he remembered the two teens present in the room, "It just won't end well."

Chrissy looked around the room, "Seems kinda childish to me."

Ellen sighed, "Far from..." She smiled at Chrissy as she saw the look of confusion on the teens face, "I'll explain it to you sometime."

Lex slid closer to Sam leaning in to whisper in his ear, "You sure you want to do this?" She smirked as she pressed the palm of her hand firmly against his bladder chuckling softly as he bolted out the back door. Walking over to Dean she laughed "We got this!"

Dean smiled, "Damn straight we do... he'll never win." He smirked, "Question is which one of us will give in first..."

"Dean... this isn't between us." Lex took a ragged breath, "Once Sam gives it's over."

Dean leaned in close, his breath ghosting across her neck, "You like this game as much as we do Lex...I know you do, and after Sam caves it's me against you." He quickly nipped her ear before leaving the room.

"Fucker.." Lex whispered as she leaned against the counter for support.

Ellen chuckled, "Little weak in the knees there Lex?"

Lex took a deep breath and smiled, "Imma kick his ass... I need some air."

John chuckled as he came in the back door passing Lex on her way out, "Lex looks a little flush... Dean and Sammy up to their games again?"

Bobby placed the books on the table into a bag, "Kinda... games got a new twist this time."

"Still gonna end the same." John grabbed a coffee mug, "I'll ride with em...Unless someone else wants to." He glanced to the two teens, " Were the three of you plannin on ridin with em?" He chuckled as Ellen shot him a warning look, "Chrissy... why don't you and Aiden come along, Lex will sit up front so there will be plenty of room."

"That's really not the best idea."

John sat at the small table, "They will be fine Ellen... Hell Sammy was way more experienced when he was younger than they are... let em live a little, you know experience a few new things."

"They really don't need to be around your boys right now... or Lex for that matter, I love all three of them but this little kink of theirs is going to go too far." Ellen sat next to him, "We know how extreme the boys get... now think about Lex in the mix."

"It'll be good for em El. Besides I doubt Dean will let it go that far in the Impala... you know how he is when the car is involved."

Ellen sighed, "Chrissy I'll leave it up to you... your choice."

Chrissy shrugged, "He might be right... but If we don't like it we can switch later right?"

John nodded, "I don't see why not... if you two wind up feeling uncomfortable I'll call Bobby and you can switch vehicles."

Ellen looked to Chrissy, "It's just going to be Bobby, Jo, Josephine and Myself so we have room if you two decide to switch vehicles."

Bobby grabbed the bag off the table, "Let's load it up and hit the road."

...

"How ya doin over there Sammy?" Dean chuckled as he looked over at his brother with a smug smile plastered across his face.

"I'm fine Dean... only been six and a half hours." Sam smirked, "Why? You havin issues over there?"

"Me? Nahh Sammy, I'm fine."

Lex shook her head, "You both are dying... don't forget I'm sittin right here in the middle and can hear both of you." She smiled as she layed her head on Sams shoulder, "Everytime one of you has to move I swear you're going to cry." She looked at Sam as he shifted his weight, letting out a quiet moan, "You just proved my point."

"Why don't you all just stop this childish game?" Chrissy shook her head, "Seems to me like you are just hurting yourselves to prove a stupid point."

"They aren't trying to prove a point." Aiden sighed as he leaned against the window.

Lex turned to face the backseat,straddling Sams lap, "You know don't you..." She smirked, "Thought I heard your breathing pick up when Sam let that moan slip... come to think of it you skipped the last two pit stops."

"Yeah so.."

"You're getting off on this aren't you?" Lex chuckled as Aiden looked at her with wide eyes," Oh my fucking god! You are!"

Aiden gave her a pleading look, "I am not!"

"Wait a minute." Chrissy leaned forward to peer around John at Aiden, "What the hell is she getting at..." She switched her stare to Lex when he didn't respond, "Are you saying this something sexual for yall and not just a stupid bet?"

"What if it was?" She smiled as Chrissy gave her a look of discust, "Just hear me out alright... Have you ever stopped to think about the feeling you get when you've had to hold it for a while and you're almost to the breaking point?"

"Why would someone let it get to that point?"

"If there was no where to stop." Dean replied.

John looked at her, "If you were in a situation where it was impossible to get to a bathroom... if you were tied up or got stranded somewhere."

Chrissy nodded, "I've been in the nowhere to stop situation before... just never paid that close of attention... And I've never thought about doing it on purpose."

Dean chuckled, "Your body will send mixed signals if you get turned on while you're so full that it feels like you could burst." He smiled as Sam whimpered softly,"Your mouth goes dry, you start to panic... it's a rush." He snuck a quick glance at his brother, "That feeling when you just can't hold it any longer and you know you're going to lose it no matter how hard you try not to."

"Dean..." John spoke low and stern, "Don't push your brothers buttons so hard unless you want to clean up the mess."

Lex kissed Sam softly on the cheek, "I agree with John... you're gonna push him too far."

Dean smirked as he watched Lex whisper something in Sams ear, "There are towels in the floorboard back there." He bit his bottom lip as Sam let out a low groan, "Jeasus Sammy... How bad off are ya?"

Sam snapped his head tward his brother giving him one of his bitchfaces, "What do you think!"

"I'll stop Sammy... unless you don't want me to."

Aiden sighed as he looked at his phone, "About a half hour out from where we are meeting the others..."

"I'll be alright." He smiled as he saw the look on Deans face, "Dean you gonna live?"

Dean waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah... no sweat." He poked Lex in the side, "How about you princess?"

"Shit! Don't do that!" Lex poked Dean in the side, "How do you like it when I do that?"

"Stop!"

Lex smiled as he flinched, "And if I don't?"

"You know the answer to that..." Dean groaned as he squeezed his cock, "So don't do it again."

"Call me princess again and I will!"

Dean smiled as he watched Sam run a hand down Lexs stomach, "I think you have other things to worry about besides me calling you names princess."

"Uh huh..." Lex moaned softly as she slumped forward against Sam, "Fuck Sam..." She nipped his ear as she rolled her hips against him, "Don't know what you want more do ya?"

Sam let out a shaky breath, "You expect me not to get hard when you're grinding against me like a damn porn star..."

Lex brushed her fingers across his growing erection, "Think you can get off... or are you afraid you'll lose it?"

"Not sure..."

Lex smirked as she took the towels John held out for her, "Sit on these." She laid them in the seat next to them, smiling at the look on his face, "I'm not trying to make you lose... it's just." She rolled her hips against him harder, " I don't want to move right now..."

Sam took a deep breath as he shifted them both to push the towels underneath him, "Lex is this a dangerous game you're playing."

Lex brushed her thumb across Sams forehead wicking away a bead of sweat, "I know it is." Rocking her hips steadily against him she slowly trailed her tongue down his neck before nipping at his collarbone.

"Oh god Lex!' Sam winced as he roughly grabbed her by the hips, "Easy... don't push so hard."

Lex whispered, her breath causing Sams skin to goosebump. "If something happens it just happens alright."

Sam ran his hands up her sides, "In other words you need to get off."

Lex arched her back under his touch, "Yeah... just not sure if I can get there before I lose it Sammy.." She quickly turned her attention to the backseat as Aidens breathing quickened, "You alright back there?" She cocked her head to the side as she studied him closely, "How long have you been hard?"

"I'm not."

"Don't give me that shit... I'm not blind." Lex smirked as Dean pulled the car off the road onto what appeared to be the entrance to a field, "Take care of the problem... if you want to watch us I don't mind.."

"Dean does." Sam laughed.

Lex smiled, "Yeah he probably does." She locked eyes with Sam when he suddenly quit laughing, "You alright?" She chuckled softly when he nodded and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

Chrissy leaned forward resting her arms on the back of the front seat, "Aren't you afraid he'll piss all over you if his control slips?"

Lex laughed, "If it happens it happens... can't worry about it."

"It's only happened by accident what... twice Sammy." Dean looked to Lex," I usually have to get him started if that's what I want ... even when he's begging."

Lex smiled at Chrissy, "Why the question all the sudden missy?"

"Just wondering.." Chrissy paused unsure if she should ask another question.

"Just ask..." Dean shook his head, "I really don't like discussing this with you ar Aiden for that matter, but if you want to know I'd rather you find out from us."

"Say someones control slips.."Chrissy stopped suddenly as Sams head fell back to rest on the seat, a moan reverberating in his chest.

Lex layed her head on Sams shoulder as he slipped his finger in the leg of her shorts to stroke her clit, "And?"

"What does it feel like.." Chrissy chuckled nervously, "Well besides the obvious..." She glanced at Aiden as he leaned against the shoulder John offered him. "Is it the actual act you get off on?"

"Can... we...talk...about... this la...later." Sam huffed out between ragged breaths.

"Neither one of them like to talk about this little kink they have developed." John sighed, "That's mostly my fault I guess... I was a little hard on them when they were younger."

"I would imagine you were like my father." Chrissy wrung her hands together, "Everything was about never losing control"

Lex smiled as Sam quickly shoved his other hand between them to grab his cock, "Personally I enjoy watching someone squirm... so desperate... trying to stay in control."

Dean palmed his growing erection thru his jeans, "The build up... feeling the pressure build up." He bit at his bottom lip, "Knowing you could possibly lose control at any minute." He groaned as Lex pressed hard against Sam ripping a cry from his lips," Christ Sammy just let it go."

Sam removed his hand from Lexs shorts to firmly grab her ponytail forcing her head up and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss became desperate and needy as he quickly released his cock to grab Lexs hand pressing it to his crotch. His body shook harder as he began to grind against her hand pinning it between them as needy little gasps escaped them both.

"I can't... " Lex panted out, "Imma lose it..."

John cleared his throat, "Chrissy... might want to get out of the car..." He chuckled softly as he saw her eyes dart between Aiden and the front seat, "Or not..."

"Fuck Lex... do it... just do it." Sam pleaded as he bucked his hips. "Please..." he quickly moved his hand to press down on her bladder as he nipped at her neck, he moaned as he felt the hot liquid seep thru his jeans. Lex whimpered sofly and fell limp against him her body shaking as the flow slowly ebbed. ""Oh god!... " He continued to roll his hips up into the heat of her body as his orgasm overtook him.

He slowly opened his eyes as Lex clumisly leaned back against the dash, "That was... fuck..." He winced and bit down on his bottom lip bringing blood, "Lex you need to move."

Lex looked at him thru half closed eyes, "Can't..." Her voice was quiet and her breathing was still choppy at best. "Just go Sam..." She shook her head, "You're already soaked... not gonna hurt anything." Looking to her left she smirked as Sam groaned out his relief, "You alright over there?"

Dean chuckled softly as he wiped his hand on a towel, " Uh huh." He smiled as he opened the door rolling onto his side letting out a relieved sigh, "I win."

"And what exactly do you win?"

Dean shook his head, "No idea..." He groaned in relief, "Oh goooooood... "

Sam chuckled under his breath, "Not pissing yourself is the prize right?"

"I just prefer to keep the laundry to a min ya know."

"Bobby knows ..." Sam shook his head, "Pretty sure Ellen does too."

Lex opened the car door sucking in a harsh breath as she removed herself from Sams lap to slide out of the car, "She does..." She extended her hand to help Sam out of the car, smiling at Aiden as he lazily stroked his softening cock, "Feelin better?" She chuckled softly as he nodded.

John smiled, "Can you sit up son?" He chuckled as Aiden sat up only to fall over against the window. "Are you going to live?" He handed Aiden a towel, "Chrissy can you scooch so I can get out?"

Dean shook his head as Chrissy silently moved so John could get out of the car, "I think she's scarred for life..."

Lex smiled as she tossed her clothes in a bag, "She's horny as fuck right now... trust me."

Sam chuckled as he pulled on dry clothes, "Did you make the mistake of watching Dean blow his load?"

"Aiden..." Chrissy whispered.

"I'm sure we can find a way to steal you two a little together time later on this evening." Dean smirked, "I know Lex needs a little TLC as well."

"I'm not the only one..." Lex smiled at John as he glanced back at her. Leaning in close to Sam she whispered, "Going to be a long night."

Sam smiled as he pulled Lex flush with his body, "Wish I could bend you over the hood of the car right now..." He nipped at her ear, "Take you right here in front of everyone."

Lex smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "You need to give into your dark, agressive side more often... I like it."

Dean chuckled as he watched Lex and Sam, "Come on let's get goin or Ellen will be callin to find out where we are."


End file.
